The Tribunal
by Mad Random Guy
Summary: It's time for the turtles to take their next steps in becoming fully trained ninjas. They must now choose a style that they must be comfortable with. They want to stay together but what happens when one turtle chosen different? And what happens when he finds himself all alone as his family distances themselves? Part 1 of the Michelangelo's Choice trilogy!
1. Chapter 1 - An Announcement

**Hello people of this website. I'm MRG and I'm here with a new story. This has been planned out and everything cause it's a plot bunny I've had for a while which has grown to massive proportions, but I would still like to hear suggestions on some parts of it so there will be an "what should I do next part" at the end of some chapters. This is based off a theory I've had which spawned the bunny. Enjoy :D (Changes made due to me feeling that this chapter was too long)**

 **I Don't Own TMNT.**

"I'm gonna beat it. I'm gonna beat it." was a chant flying through the lair of our favorite turtles as the youngest played on the game system in, what was classed as, the living room. Noises coming from the TV as Mikey only had one thought on his mind, and that was beating Raph's track time on the game "Dirt Track Racing."

"Almost there, almost there," Mikey whispered as if to keep the rhythm he has had for the last half hour, playing the game as if it would be the end of the world if he didn't beat Raph's score. It becomes more evident when you realise that there was a bet involved that it might just be the end of the world. Winner gets the loser as a personal slave for a month.

"Come on you stupid car. Move towards the finish line. I'm nearly out of time. Please let me win." Mikey's face was now so close to the screen, the light from the should have been damaging his eyes.

The fear he felt if Raph won the bet was taking over his mind, enforcing him to only focus on the the car and the road, and just when he was about to cross the finish line..."Mikey get in the AHHH!"

Instinct take over as he finishes his race. Not allowing anything or anyone to interrupt him. And as he crossed the line and look at the time, there was a silence. You would be able to hear a pin drop within the room. As Mikey's baby blue eyes widened as he realised what he has won. The power he now has. What he can now do to torture his brother. "Mwahaha. Mwahahaha. MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA."

"Lets never, ever, fight Mikey when he is playing a game. Especially when there is a bet involved," Leo whispered to Donnie next to him as Mikey danced around the living room, with Raph knocked out on the couch with no idea where he was or what happened.

"Agreed," was the only response Donnie could give as Raph came back to the real world. Jumping up with his face turning as red as his mask, looking ready to kill the orange ball of happiness that was still dancing, completely unaware of the danger he was facing. "We should probably stop him shouldn't we Leo?"

"Yes but then how would Mikey learn his lesson Don?" Leo's eyes gained a sinister sheen to them as he looked at the scene ready to unfold. "Consider it their morning warm up." His smile widened at the thought, having no plan to exclude them from their normal warm up as well.

At this point Raph's body tensed as Mike danced closer to him. With a righteous roar, he launched at the orange masked turtle.

They both fell to the ground rolling, Raph aiming to strangle the other, while Mike thought he was trying to get out the bet. "I'm going to kill you Mikey!"

"You will not get out of this bet Raphie, I know own you boy!"

They continued the fight, neither hearing or caring about what the other had to say. They only believed that the other should pay. Leo and Donnie just stood to the side, waiting for the inevitable voice to speak up and stop the fight before it got too far. They didn't need to wait long.

"Yame!" Came the strong voice that each of the turtles could recognise without having to look at the owner. Splinter stood at the entrance of the dojo, his finger tapping the top of his cane as he looked at his two fighting sons. "Enough of this. Raphael, I told you to gather your brothers, did I not?"

"Yes sensei but-"

"No buts, Raphael. And Michelangelo, what have I told you about fighting your brother?"

"Not to sensei but-"

"No buts, Michelangelo. Now I would like for all of you to join me in the dojo as I have an important announcement to make, which involves each of you." Splinter scolded each of his sons, taking note of their ashamed expressions on their faces. He turned quickly and headed into the room to wait for his sons.

"Great going Bonehead, now I'm in trouble cause of you," Raph turned to his younger brother, anger still present in his eyes. He did not, however, notice Mikey's confused face when he said this.

"My fault? You tried to get out of the bet! I'm not backing down from that!" Mike's confused expression turned to righteous anger, not believing Raph was trying to blame him.

"Wait, what? What the hell are you-"

"Enough you two" Leo stepped in before it could end up in a fight again, his voice stern and in leader mode. "We need to go see what sensei wants to tell us. Come on."

This is a line break!

The others followed him as he entered the dojo, seeing their sensei inside ready for them. They sat in front of him, waiting for him to start. Each fidgeting as they pondered what their master had to tell them."My sons, It is nearly time for your right of passage to being full ninjas."

This is not what any of them expected. Leo believed that it would be about the threats that they face daily, Raph about their constant fighting with each other, and Don thought it was more on how they can improve. Mike, however, believed it would be a lecture on how they were not good enough yet and that they needed to improve, with plans on increased training. He got them enough so he believed it was time the rest got them as well. He was wrong like the rest.

"When you reach the age of 16, you gain the choice to go to the ninja tribunal and train under a style of your choosing. I have been teaching you the Dragon style so far. A style that is common for members of the Hamato family to train under. However, you now have the opportunity to learn a new style. I believe you will all make the right choice on this. But choose wisely my sons, as this is the style you will dedicate your life to."

Now this surprised the brothers, as they knew how important this decision would be be. The began to ponder the style they may want. What would they like to train under. One that would ensure that they stayed together. Until Don, the ever curious one asked a question. "What did it say about the Dragon Style, sensei?"

Splinter smiled at his son, waiting for that question to be asked. "I believe they explained it as a steady, flowing style. Each of its moves easily going from one to the other with no thinking or changing required. It is a set style with no alterations from the original style taught, though michelangelo has tried to do this." His stern gaze rested on the youngest member of the family, who returned it with a sheepish grin. "It involves a steady and calm mind to work efficiently, relying on strength with its moves to create a devastating impact. This is why I have dedicated much of your younger training to increasing your strength, though some didn't continue this. This event will start at the end of the month and will last for a total of 5 years. Say goodbye to April and Casey as will I. For now though, we prepare to leave" His gaze once again landed on Michelangelo, who was too deep in his thoughts to notice.

Each of the turtles were. Three seeing how this style would benefit them, believing it would be perfect for all of them. One saw it different though.

Mike knew that the Dragon style would not suit him. He was always active, always moving and changing. Its why he changed the moves that Splinter taught them since, unlike his brothers who were strength based in their moves, he was speed. Speed was his best aspect, so he changed the style he had been using to account for this, even against Splinter's, then Leo's, wishes. He would not be happy with this style, but he could already see his brothers gaining smiles on their faces, knowing that they would think different from him and that he was only being difficult. He knew he was right as soon as Leo opened his mouth.

"This seems like a great style sensei. I'm not sure why we would change styles if we have already started learning one." He nodded sagely, like this was a thought shared between him and his brothers. THis was reinforced when he looked to the side and saw His immediate two younger brothers nodding. He was, however, confused when Mikey didn't.

Splinter saw this as well, knowing he will have to work with his youngest to get him prepared for the style specifications to enter, believing this to be the cause of him not joining his brothers. He felt angry when he first saw Michelangelo adapting the style he taught them, not understanding why he did so. When he forbid Michelangelo from doing it, he thought that would be the end of it. It wasn't. And he couldn't help but feel betrayed by this.

"Do not worry, Michelangelo. We will work on getting you ready for the style with your brothers." He smiled softly towards said turtle, seeing a look of understanding pass between the others. It did not change Mike's expression though. "The rest of you, leave me to talk with Michelangelo."

The others looked at said turtle, all three knowing that they would be outside, listening to what was said. As They left however, they wondered how much work Mikey would need to put in to get to their level of strength, but worst of all was the question that was waiting to be asked, swirling in all three of their heads.

"Can he do it?"

The start of this Story is now DONE! Please leave a review to tell me if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2 - Talking In the Family

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :D**

As the rest left, the student and master were pondering two very different paths. Splinter wondering how to get his youngest son to the level the others have reached, while Mikey wondered how he would tell his sensei that the style that has been in the family was not for him. How the style he hold dear would not be what he wanted to learn. How he would prepare to see the sadness in his father's eyes. He was about to speak but Splinter started first.

"We will start with weight training, with you wearing weight now most of the time. This will also help in you remaining steady and hopefully use the normal style I have taught you and your brothers. Now we can also-"

"Sensei can I talk to you about that?" Mike cut him off, looking at the floor instead of Splinter's eyes. Splinter, knowing his other sons were listening in on this conversation, asked for Mikey to explain what he has to say. He wished he didn't. "I'm not sure if the Dragon style is the right one for me."

This simple statement was one that Splinter should have expected, but it still struck him hard. He knew that Mike would never focus on strength. He knew why he changed the moves taught to him. He just wished that he could have stopped the boy when he started so he would be right for the style, but he knew Michelangelo's personality would not allow it. That his personality was always too wild and creative for the style.

Leonardo had the calm mind and soul for the style, a perfect candidate to lead a team comprised of Dragon style students. Raphael was the strongest out of his children, making the style perfect for him and will also help him learn patience, which he planned to help with. Donatello, while inquisitive, also believes in hard facts, and does not stray away from what he learns. If he is taught something, he does not try to change it. He is sturdy and is defensive, which is one of the main aspects of the style, making him a suitable candidate.

Michelangelo would need to change drastically, personality and fighting wise. It would be a herculean task. Something that he should not need to do. Something that he will refuse to ask him to do. But it hurt. Knowing that not all his sons will follow in his footsteps. That his youngest son may grow distant. Then Splinter said something he would regret.

"I take it that you shall be staying then."

It was not a question. It was as if Splinter believed that this is what Mikey would want. When he saw anger on his face though, he thought differently. Especially when Mikey said "No, I will be going as well, only I will look at different styles, sensei." There was a distinct sense of betrayal in his voice, like he thought Splinter would realise that he would look for another style to learn. One that fit his personality well. Not that he would give up and not look for one. That he would stay in the lair quiet while his brothers learned how to fight and protect themselves and their loved ones.

It hurt to hear the word that signified that Mikey would not follow the family style, but it hurt more to hear the way his youngest son's eyes water from unshed tears. How his voice cracked slightly. But worst of all how his whole body shook. How what Splinter had said was like a physical blow to him.

As He started to reach out to his son, Mike stood up and excused himself from the room. Leaving before a proper dismissal was given but for once Splinter did not comment, the sight of his son trembling would not allow him to. He did not know what to say. He did not know how to comfort him.

 **This is a line break!**

Mike opened the door to the dojo, looking outside to see his brothers looking confused and worried. Mike did not care though as he walked by them, heading towards his room, leaving a heavy silence behind him. He entered his room and finally broke down. First it was not training with his brothers, then his sensei trying to get him 'up to standards' in his book. then him down right expecting him to just not go and leave it at that. He would show them. He would train in a style that he himself has chosen. All he needed to do now was find out what styles were available. Them he would decide what he wanted. Unknown to him though, his brothers were plotting.

 **This is a line break!**

In the kitchen sat the other turtles. Each of them were drinking from a mug. Dom and Raph had coffee while Leo drank tea. They were distraught at what they had learned. It was horrible to believe that their little brother would not be with them as they train. They also knew, however, that it would not stop Mikey, and that he would train under a different style.

"It explains so much when you think about it." Don commented almost casually, focus squarely on his coffee mug. "He never focuses during training. His moves are never the same. It was like he was constipated when he did eventually follow instructions. It all makes sense. How did we not see it?"

"Cause we didn't want to bro, but that's not what gets me." Raph supplied. "It's the fact that he has managed to stay with us all this time, and yet we had a style we liked. He changed it. How good would he have been if he had a style he was comfortable with?"

Leo took a sharp breath then, realising something he wished he didn't. "We called him useless." He whispered.

"What?" was the reaction from Raph and Don, both spaced out as they imagined how Mike could have been.

"We called him useless." Leo's voice trembled, but was louder than before. "He had to change an entire style to suit him. A style that has not been changed since its making. Me and Master Splinter both believed this was due to Mike not paying attention and guessing on what to do. But it wasn't. It was him trying to make it easier for him. We called him unfocused and useless and yet he was working harder than us, trying to utilize a style that did not fit him." He watched as realization dawned on their faces, but what Leo also knew would break them, and will destroy Mike. "Guys?"

"Yes Leo?" They said together once again. "Come on Leo, tell us what's wrong?" Don spoke up when he noticed the reluctance on Leo's face. He feared what he had to say but his mind wanted to know. Needed to know if there was something that they could do.

"If Mike does not go for the family style, which Splinter practically said it was, then it tradition to…." Leo once again sucked in air as he steadied himself for what he was about to say. "Then it is tradition to disown him from the family." You could see tears in his eyes as he finally said it. And he watched as his little brothers faces turned shocked and broken.

What he did not notice, was a small turtle who was listening in, to run back into his room, crawl under his covers, and cry himself to sleep.

 **So there we go. The family is falling apart. And what will poor Mike do? If people are confused about the disown thing, I find it not too far fetched that this could be a possibility for some Japanese Families. It is also got a big part in the story. One that will make sense later on so I won't spoil anything. Please leave a review :D Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Cat Made of Ice-Cream

**SO I'm trying to get as many chapters for this up before I go back to school so don't expect as many updates as what's happening now. It is to also help people get a better idea of the story itself. On to the story :D.**

Mikey woke up from his nightmare filled sleep, mind groggy from a restless night. He knew what the nightmares were about. It was why he was reluctant to leave his bed. He also knew that if he left his family to cook another night, then he would not be eating anything edible.

He uncurled from the ball he ended up creating in his sleep, like a sort of protection from the nightmares. It was feeble, he understood that it would have done nothing to deter them, but he could not help but feel akin to a child at that moment. The shock of what he learned. He didn't want to think.

He also began to understand why Splinter believed he should stay at home instead of going.

If he picked a different style then he would be disowned, but if he didn't go and choose a style, then he would regret it. It was a once and a lifetime opportunity. He just needed to find a way it could work. A balance.

"What can I do though? I'm just the useless idiot that gets us into trouble!" He whined. A hopeless feeling took over him. He knew he wanted to go. That he needed to learn a style that would let him help his brothers. Refusal to let him become a damsel in distress at the forefront of his mind.

"The saying 'being stuck between a rock and hard place' really does explain this problem" Mike sighed as he began to make the treacherous journey through his room, avoiding comic books and action figures that littered the place. He got out unharmed, wondering how he made it to the bed in the first place without injury earlier. "Just take the good luck as it is Mike. Don't question it."

He crossed the living room to the kitchen quickly, preparing in his head what he would cook, that is until he heard the shouting inside. Fear took him as he prayed that it was not what he thought. It wasn't on the bright side. On the down side…..it was worse

He froze as he took in the scene before him, Fire coming from the oven, toaster, and SINK! How did they set the sink on FIRE? He saw the remains of the toast the obviously tried to make lying on the table. Burnt to the point Mike thought it would crumble to pieces if he even attempted to touch it. There was burn marks on the ceiling, floor, and through it all was his three brothers running around like headless chickens. So he did what any normal guy who took pride in their kitchen would do. "Get the shell OUT OF MY KITCHEN!"

This was when they finally noticed that MIke was there. Casahing into each other to escape the room that had knives in reaching distance of the orange banded turtle. When they left without a word, horror being present on their faces, Mike did his best to fix the damage.

He grabbed the fire extinguisher that his brothers seem to have forgotten was even there, even Donnie who was the one who got it for him, and quickly put out the fires and turning off oven and toaster. He also turned on the kitchen sink and placed a bucket inside. He looked to the oven and noticed that the thing was on its highest setting.

"Those idiots!" Mike fumed. "What were they thinking doing that? I need to teach them how to cook or else they would kill themselves if I wasn't here."

He realised he had a long morning ahead of him, so he opened the freezer to say hello to Ice-Cream Kitty and have her as company while he cleaned. She would be far better than his brothers at that moment, She also helped him think, something he definitely needed at that moment.

"Hiya Kitty. I need your help big time!" He said with a strained smile, his eye twitching from the anger he still felt for his kitchen.

"Meow?" was her reply as she studied the room, wondering how he expected her to help. She was stuck in a bowl after all.

"It's not to help clean silly. It's about a….problem that has came up." At her nod, he took a deep breathe and explained what has been happening while he cleaned. About the tribunal and the chance of him being disowned. "I just don't know what to do Kitty! I mean, if I try to get better at being a ninja to help protect my family, then I won't be part of it, but if I don't, I will just get in the way. That is something I refuse to do" He looked to Kitty as if she was his only hope.

Kitty looked at his face, seeing how hopeful she was that she had an answer for him. She didn't want to fail him. She thought of possible solutions that could work. An answer she knew would work. Something she could give to her best friend. This was the thought that gave her the answer. An answer so simple yet not obvious. And she announced that she had an answer with a triumphant "MEOW!"

"What is it Kitty? Did you think of something?" Mike's hope rose then, seeing the smile the cat had on her face. She made movements with her arms, pointing at herself then him. This confused Mike of course, and with the frustration that Kitty started to show on her face, it annoyed her. Then she saw a calendar on the wall not far from her, and with practiced ease, she through a blob of ice-cream at it, confusing Mike even more. "Do you want me to get that?"

At her nod, he moved to collect it from the wall. He looked at Kitty, unsure of what she had planned as he took it off its peg. Kitty made an action like turning a page, which he copied, wanting to understand what she was trying to tell him. When he landed on April, Kitty made a loud "MEOW!"

He looked at the month, wondering why she would show him this month when it was August. WHat was she trying to tell him? It could not be the month. Maybe it was….."Do you mean our April?"

Kitty meowed again, smile growing as she saw him look fondly at where the month was spelled. "I wonder how she will feel if we left. She would be upset like Casey would be, they are like family to us. Like you are…..wait like family. Is that what you're trying to tell me?" At her triumphant meow, he began to wonder what she meant. "Like family. Like family. Wait. YOU'RE A GENIUS KITTY! I don't need to be a Hamato to be family. I mean, look at you, April and Casey. You're not a Hamato yet I would call you guys family easily! Thank you so much Kitty. You have no idea how much you have just helped me."

As he began to finish cleaning the kitchen, rambling on to Kitty about random stuff, he did not notice the tension in his body leaving him, but Kitty did.

 **Here we go. the next chapter is up and running. Please leave a review so I know if I should continue this story! Bye :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Family Talks Part 1

**So here is No. 4 :D. Not sure if this is not going fast enough or if it's just confusing, so please tell me in a review! On to the story now, and you will understand why I dealt with the whole 'disown' thing so soon. I also got a better name for the story! Enjoy!**

 **I Do Not Own TMNT!**

Mike eventually finished cleaning his kitchen. Now he needed to set traps to stop his brothers from cooking again. He did understand why they did it, don't get him wrong. He knew they were trying to be helpful, especially after the previous day. They, however, knew that the kitchen was a no, 'elder brothers' zone, and that none of them can cook. He threw out the sponge he had gotten from under the kitchen sink, emptying the bucket of it's contents down the drain afterwards. "I really do need to teach them how to cook."

"that would be a massive help, my son." Mike turned on his heel to look at the owner of the voice, seeing Splinter at the doorway. "Your brothers told me of their….attempt, at making breakfast. They also seem scared to enter here when I told them to help you clean. I am sorry that they did not follow my instructions and left their mess to you."

"It's alright sensei!" Mikey's cheerful smile was back in place, though his eye did twitch from the anger he still felt for the destruction of the kitchen. "I will admit though that I can't wait to see the new oven and toaster that Donnie is gonna find and repair to pay me back." His eyes gave a sinister sheen as he knew how long it would take.

"We shall see. For now though, as I believe we have only 2 weeks till we leave on our journey, we will survive microwave meals, using the frying pan, and take out food." Splinter could not help but smile as Mike began to do a kinda dance for the last one. "Now I would like to talk with you on your decision, however."

Now he had Mike's full attention. Sitting down and gesturing for Mikey to do the same, he took a deep breath, preparing to tell his youngest on the consequence of him choosing another style. "Now there is a family tradition in my family regarding anyone who choose a different style to learn than the Dragon style." He didn't know how to break it gently to his youngest. He knew it would crush him. What he didn't expect was for Mikey's face to drop when he started, talking when he stopped.

"I know I will be disowned."

This revelation, naturally, shocked Splinter, making him wonder how his son found out. "And how did you find out about this?" He then understood why his other sons took it upon themselves to do something nice for the youngest.

"I heard Leo tell Raph and Don. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on them, honest! I was going to get a drink when-"

"Enough, Michelangelo." Splinter chuckled as he saw tension leave his son as he prepared himself to be scolded "Now that question is answered, how do you feel about this?" The answer started as he expected. However, the end surprised him greatly.

"I'm still going to do it, if that's what you mean. I will feel really sad about not being called Hamato anymore. Heartbroken actually. But it doesn't mean you will get rid of me." Mike saw the surprise on his sensei's face at this, getting ready to answer the inevitable question that would come next.

Splinter looked at his son, taking note of every movement he now made. "Explain!" His stern voice commanded as he saw his son flinch from it. It did not deter him as he schooled his face to mask his emotions

"Mike licked his lips as he answered, nervous of what his sensei's reaction would be. "Well, I would still be here, going on petrols, saying hi. All that stuff. I mean, April isn't a Hamato, and yet we call her family. You are even training her in the family style!. Casey is family as well, with Kitty joining as well." He finally looked Splinter in the eye, seeing nothing of what he was thinking from Splinter's emotionless face. He did blurt out "Kitty came up with it," so his cat got the credit she deserved.

Splinter looked at his son, seeing how eager he was for the answer he gave to be the right one that would make everyone happy. Sadly, he knew it wouldn't. It was not the first time he had heard the suggestion, and he knew it would not be the last time it was put forward. However, he could not completely shoot down the idea, knowing the only reason it did not work before was due to a lack of trying. He was determined to make it work this time. For his son's sake. He would not make the same mistake twice if this is what Michelangelo wants.

"That is an interesting idea my son. It will require much work on your and your brothers part. You will be separated for 5 years, so it will be a hard task." He decided to make sure Mikey understood the consequences of this choice. It could not be reversed. "I will suggest that you tell your brothers this plan when you are no longer angry at them."

Mike felt like there was hope for him again. He knew how hard it would be, but he was sure his brothers will understand, and that they would help. He also saw credit to waiting till he didn't want to strangle them. He would seem like RAPH! And that is not what he wants.

"Thanks sensei." Mike told Splinter, warmth in his voice evident for all to hear. Oblivious to the inner turmoil that he felt as he was trapped in his memories, facing the same situation but as a different member of the family. "I better get going. Got to beat the next level on my zombie game 'Brains, We Love Them'," He left the kitchen quickly, relieved that the turmoil he felt when he woke up was somewhat elevated. It would not go completely away until he sorted things out with his brothers. He just needed to think of how he was going to do it.

 **Line Break people :D - Scene change, Donnie's Lab**

"How are we going to tell him Leo?" Don asked from his work table, where various chemicals were on display from an experiment that Donnie was trying to do. Leo didn't want to know what though.

"We will first need to get him to sit still for more than 10 seconds. Honestly I think it should be blunt. How can you sugar-coat it? It would be unfair!" Raph jumped in before Leo could answer. Sitting on one of the many tables within the room. His face concerned as he thought of the situation they were in at that moment.

"I saw Master Splinter go into the kitchen not long ago if that helps." There was a cringe shared between the brothers as they saw the rare fury that was fixed on Mikey's face when he saw the carnage they had brought onto the kitchen. "He might have told him."

Leo thought about this, hoping Don was right. from his chair at another desk. Sadly he also knew that Splinter could say that this was something for him to tell, as he is the leader of the team. "He won't guys. He'll say I should as team leader! There has got to be a way around this, we just need to think."

At that moment they heard Mike tell Splinter that he was off to play some game or whatever, and he sound happy as well. "There goes the idea of Splinter telling him." Raph deflated where he sat. "We need a plan!"

They sat in silence mostly, the only noise was from Mike's game and said turtle's shouts at the TV. It would normally be a comforting sound as it meant he was happy, but with the knowledge of what can happen if he goes with them hung above their heads, applying a weight they didn't want to bare.

Leo knew it would be him to say. He just didn't want to break little Mikey's heart. "We should get the easier things done first, like apologise for the mess we left him to clean." His stern tone left no room for argument. Not that his brothers would have.

"Come on. Let's get this over with and say sorry to the little knuckle-head. I hate waiting" Raph was the first to take action as he stood up, intent on talking to his little brother.

"typical Raph." Donnie silently chuckled at Raph's bull headed approach. "So much for a plan then." With that, he followed behind.

Leo could only stare at the door for a moment as he watched all his potential plans go out the metaphoric window before he joined them. "I thought was leader!" They prepared themselves for one thing though.

To break their baby brother's heart.

 **Dun dun DUUUUUUN! So you see how Splinter took the plan. Guess who it happened to before :P. And how will the brothers react? Mwahahaha cliffhangers.**

 **I plan to start updating both my stories on Sundays now. Better for me. I might even upload two chapters at once when I can!**

 **Please Review! Bye. :D**


End file.
